BBRae week 2015
by Yessica-N
Summary: 7 oneshots, all featuring a progressing BBRae relationship. Following the prompts on the BBRae week Tumblr page. Some RobStar on the side.
1. Lazy Day

**Hello dear readers, here's my entries for BBRae week on tumblr.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lazy day**

It was quiet in the T-tower. Oddly quiet. Had Raven not been hearing her own voice softly repeating her manta over and over again, she might just have begun to doubt her hearing ability.

Her meditation had remained unbroken for the past 2 hours, a feat rarely accomplished in this household. She actually felt calm and at peace inside, so decided to let her adventurous sense take over and wandered towards the common room.

The smell of freshly made popcorn immediately wafted towards her, and raven had barely opened the door or she had an excited Tamarenean girl in front of her.

"Friend Raven, you have come at the most convenient of times." Starfire called out excitingly, showing remarkable self control in not bodily dragging Raven the rest of the way through the door."We were just about to commence the movie night."

She floated back to the couch, where true to form, the boys were already dividing the soda and snacks.

"...uhm." The empath brought out, keeping her face as stoic as possible but still allowing the confusion to seep into her voice. "We have movie nights on Saturday... It's Wednesday. It's not even technically night."

She gestured to the panoramic windows, as if any of them could even miss the early afternoon sun shinning brightly outside them.

"Well, duh..." Deadpanned Beast Boy from his spot on the couch. "We're having a lazy day! Come one, Rae, it'll be fun." He patted the only open spot on the sofa, next to him at the outer edge.

"Isn't every day a lazy day for you...?" she deadpanned right back at him, rolling her eyes slightly. Still, it's not like she had any excuse not to join them, and she actually quite liked spending time with her friends, though she didn't voice this thought.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" She inquired, settling herself into her spot. With the seating arrangements as they were, Raven actually had to sit pretty close to Beast Boy to actually be able to properly watch the screen, but he didn't seem to mind or notice.

"For your viewing pleasure: Titanic." Cyborg proudly announced, waving the box in his hand even as he put the disc in the player.

Raven had half a mind to return to her room right there and then, but Robin saw the look on her face and quickly explained:  
"Star has never seen it before and it's a real classic..."

The fact that he got to sit next to the red-head during one of the most romantically sappy movies ever probably had something to do with it too, but Raven quickly swallowed that statement.

"And we get to see a huge boat sink!" the changeling just left of her grinned. Well, that explained why he and Cy were here anyway.

"Whatever..." Raven said. While the Titanic wasn't exactly on her favorite movie list, because of the abundant over-emotional chatter and boring side story, she did enjoy the costumes and even Rose's plight to rebel against her parents to live her own life.

She certainly knew what that felt like.

Most of the movie went by uneventful. The Titans gave their opinions or witty remarks, or in the case of Starfire, a flood of questions, during the film. When it came to the portrait scene however, it suddenly became very quiet indeed.

Cyborg seemed mostly unfazed by the intimacy going on onscreen, but Raven could see Robin had skidded a bit closer to Starfire's side, until their thighs were all but touching, and she herself was painfully aware of the heat radiating of Beast Boy's body so close to hers.

She could clearly see his cheeks had taken a red tint to them, and he was trying very hard to keep staring at the screen, even if Raven could tell he was observing her out of the corner of his eye.  
Her skin was also flushed a bit and there was a pleasant, yet unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It occurred to her she had never really watched a movie 'with' someone, the way she was doing now. Even at the earlier mentioned movie nights, raven was either barely present, preferring to let her thoughts wander or even read a book, or she was so absorbed in the movie, it didn't really matter whom she was with. All these times her team mates had, with various success rates, tried to rope her into trying new things and now she was.

The movie was nearing its close now. The more action packed and dramatic sinking of the ship had given some respite of the romance and had all boys bouncing in their seats, but now it was back to sappiness.

Starfire was openly sobbing, Robin trying urgently to explain nobody really died while filming the movie, though he had to admit it was based on true events, only making the alien girl more distressed.

Cyborg tried his best to seem cool, but his remaining human eye had a wet gleam to it.

Even Raven felt tight in her chest area, her powers swirling uncontrollably. She was about to get up, to prevent her magic from accidentally blowing up the popcorn bowl, when she felt a hand on hers.

It gave a gentle squeeze and she felt herself immediately calm down.

She looked up into Beast Boys big green eyes, feeling an obvious blush creep onto her cheeks. He gave her his trademark warm smile, before turning back to the screen to watch the final scenes unfold, wrapping up the back story, then the credits starting to roll.

Without giving it a second thought, Raven bent forward and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, whispering a barely audible thanks that only his sensitive hearing could pick up.

Now it was the changeling(s turn to become bright pink in the face, and Raven couldn't help but smile a little, it was kind of adorable.

Maybe watching romance movies wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review, maybe?  
**


	2. Flu Season

**Yeah, I know, it's super cliché. That's probably why it's a bit shorter than the last one. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Flu Season**

Beast boy felt positively wretched. He had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon on the couch, twisting and turning, unable to become comfortable. He was cold and hot in turns, got nauseous at the mere thought of food and though he felt tired, he had been unable to sleep for an entire day now.

Robin and Starfire had left to visit the mall, in part to avoid getting infected with the flu as well, in part to escape the changeling's sour mood. Beast Boy felt guilty for falling out at them, it wasn't their fault he got sick after all, but he had aches and pains and just didn't feel in the mood for Star's boundless optimism or Robin's motivational speeches.

Even Cyborg had fled to the garage, after Beast Boy had thrown a gamestation controller at his head. To be fair, it was kind of mean to imply BB could just change into a dog, at least they eat their own vomit.

Now he was alone _and_ miserable, and that was even worse. He even found his thoughts wander towards his mother. It had been forever since he had thought about that time, seemed like ages ago by now. She had been at his bedside all the time when he was sick, even more so when he contracted the tropic disease that would eventual lead to him gaining his powers.

Beast Boy had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed the hall door opening and Raven stepping in. She had spent the day in her chamber, meditating and reading up on some new techniques. Of course she knew Beast Boy had a flu, he had been radiating an overall miserable aura since last night, but seeing as her powers didn't actually apply to viruses, she hadn't bothered to deal with it.

Now she saw him curled up like a ball of misery, she felt she needed to do something. Contrary to what some people seemed to think, she actually did care for her teammates, more so than they themselves ever realized. She just had a harder time showing it.

Since the movie night she felt like she could display her affection a bit more, however. Especially towards the sick boy on the couch.

Raven floated over to the sink, filled a glass with water and peeled an orange. With these, she went back over to the sofa and set them on the table.  
Beast Boy had noticed her presence by then and taken some time to sit up straight. He felt dizzy and his head hurt, but still managed to give Raven a smile.

She didn't smile back, but just handed him the cold glass, which he gratefully took a large gulp from. Then she began passing him orange slices, so he wouldn't have to move all the way to grab them himself.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked. She put a hand to his forehead to feel for his temperature. Still too high, but not as serious as it had been this morning. Evidently, the medicine was doing its job.

"I'm better." Beast Boy answered. It was only half a lie, he was feeling better than before. Still like he might want to jump out of the window if his head didn't clear up soon.

They sat in silence for a while after, looking out the window. Just a few weeks ago, it might have been awkward or tense to do this, but now it just felt like to friends sitting together.

Friends... or maybe something more?

"I'm just trying to get some sleep." Beast Boy interrupted the silence. Raven nodded but didn't make a move to leave and he said no more, opting to stretch out with his feet away from her, his head laying next to her lap.

It didn't take long for the changeling's breathing to even out, turning into a steady rhythm that was only a bit wheezy. Maybe having some company wasn't so bad for his peace of mind.

Raven dug a small tome out of the folds of her cloak and set down for some more reading, only stopping momentarily to brush some strands of forest green hair out of the boy's face.

* * *

 **There you go. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Decorations

**Hooray for sappy romantics!  
**

* * *

 **Decorations**

Halloween was now less than 2 weeks away, the entirety of Jump City was preparing for their favorite scary holiday. While things like Christmas and Thanksgiving were generally more popular, the entire city center had taken on the traditional creepy vibe. Pumpkins in shop windows, diverse candy being sold at the supermarket, the whole jingbang...

And the Titans themselves had also caved under the festive pressure. Halloween was the favorite holiday of 4 out of 5 of them, only Starfire seemed quite freaked out by it.  
But only because she didn't see the point in scaring your friends when there were far more 'friendly' things you could participate in.

After a lengthy trip to a party shop, Cyborg and Beast Boy had come home with bags full of fake cobwebs, fake spiders, fake skulls and not so fake pumpkins.

"We can carve them ourselves. I used to do this all the time." Cy declared confidently, getting out the biggest, sharpest looking knife they owned and a ice-cream scoop.

Raven snorted from her spot at the table, relaxing with a fresh cup of green tea. "What, are you going to make pumpkin soup with the inside as well?"

She had meant it as a sarcastic remark, obviously, but the other teens just looked at her for a few moments like she had just had the best idea in a lifetime.

"I'll get the book of cooking!" Starfire said, doing just that.

While she was looking for an adequate recipe (and Raven was finishing the tea, not feeling like being hurried in the slightest) the boys successfully managed to empty the 5 medium-sized pumpkins and drop the insides into a big container, to be cooked later.  
Hopefully not by Starfire alone, though. God knew it wouldn't be particularly appetizing anymore.

Eventually, everything was set up to begin. Cy, being the only one who had actually done this before, quickly explained the basic procedure to the rest of the team, and they sat to work.

Cyborg himself was going for the classical pumpkin look. For all his boasting, he had only done this a few times before, and he didn't want to be revealed as lying about his skills.

Starfire, of course, didn't completely manage to get her pumpkin to be scary, rather it looked like a weird mix between a kitty and a unicorn. Robin complemented her, naturally.

He himself wasn't really one for artistic endeavors, so had kept it simple by carving the bat-logo very neatly. He was a perfectionist after all, and maybe he could send a picture to his mentor.

Beast Boy made his to reassemble some kind of werewolf. It didn't turn out exactly like he wanted, but still better than expected. He immediately turned into a firefly and zoomed around inside the finished decoration, showing his friends the completed effect. It was frightening indeed.

But the scariest by far, was Raven's effort. Her pumpkin looked like a demon straight out of hell, which might be exactly what she used as an inspiration, not that the other Titans would ask.  
She hardly ever did hands-on things like this, the most creative effort put into her poetry drabbles, but when she did it, she went all out.

Back in human form now, Beast Boy excitedly grabbed her wrist, lightly pulling to get her to come along with him. "Come on, Rae, ours are definitely the best, so they should go at the front door."

Cy shot him a dirty look at that statement, but the changeling just stuck his tongue out, unfaced.

Raven went along anyway, floating the completed Jack-O-Lanterns behind them.

They had to go all the way to the ground floor, taking the elevator and the roundabout way to get there. Beast Boy had not let go of her wrist either, not pulling at it anymore, but just lightly letting it rest there, reminding her of what happened at the movie night.

She could have said something about it, but somehow felt like she didn't want to. He was obviously excited with his effort and hadn't noticed... or maybe he didn't care either.

Finally arriving, he had to let go to put their decorations in place. One pumpkin on either side of the door, filled with a couple of small candles for added effect.  
Looking at them now, Raven considered they were pretty scary after all. The pizza delivery guy would be sure to like them.

Just then, Beast Boy turned to probably say something along those same lines, when he startled at seeing her face and started to giggle. Raven raised a eyebrow in question, not getting what was supposed to be so amusing all of the sudden.

"You have pumpkin on your face..." The boy simply said, stepping closer and raising one green-skinned hand to wipe it off. But instead of taking it away immediately after, his hand remained where it was, lightly resting against her face.

Raven realized they had been staring into each others eyes for a few moments now, unblinking. She could see her own eyes reflected in his, sparkling lights quavering slightly.

There was a nervous tension in the air between them, like the crackling of electricity, but in a good way. Raven knew it had been there for a while now, but neither had attempted to recognize it for what it was just yet.

Like one, they both began to lean in. They were about the same height, it would be ever so easy to breach to last few inches between them and...

Just as their mouths inched closer and their breathe mingled slightly, an over-excited Tamarenean girl appeared out of nowhere, oblivious of what she had just interrupted.

Beast Boy felt himself jump backwards, his face immediately becoming beet red as he realized what he had been about to do, just as Raven took a step back and felt a likewise heat creep into her cheeks.

"Oh, joy, friends. Your lanterns of the Jack do look beautiful like this. Will you come up to commence the soup making now?" Starfire asked, all innocence.

"Yes, soup, of course, wouldn't want to miss it, Star!" Beast Boy rattled, a nervous habit that always stuck up if he was feeling embarrassed.

Never before had Raven been so annoyed at her alien friend, than just then...

* * *

 **Oh wow, never meant for poor Starfire to be such a killjoy, but apparently she is!  
**

 **Please drop a review if you have time, they make me feel the happiest gal on the planet.**


	4. Hot Beverages

**Here I am, once again. I'm really starting to enjoy writing these characters.  
**

* * *

 **Hot beverages**

The lift door opened with a quiet whizzing sound, 5 very knackered, very cold teenagers entering the room.  
After responding to the latest alarm and successfully defeating Plasmus yet again (God know something had to be done to secure his cell better next time), the Teen Titans had literally been left in the rain.

Freezing but at the same time pleased with a successful mission had put them in a good mood, as the grin on their faces could attest. Even Raven had a small smile for the others.

"Friends, let us make the warm milk of chocolate to warm us up." Starfire suggested joyfully. She had discovered the hot beverage some weeks ago when Jump City first reached temperatures below zero Celsius, and was now very fond of it.

"That's a good idea, Star. But let's change into something dry first." Robin said, both Beast Boy and Cyborg nodding in the background. Dry clothes and hot cocoa sounded great.

"I rather have some tea, but sure..." Raven agreed.

And as it was said, it was done. Mere minutes later the 5 teens had returned, now dry and at least slightly warmer. Starfire was preparing the milk, as she had promised, while Raven put water in the kettle and set it to boil.

Beast Boy had dug up a bag of mini marshmallows from somewhere in the back of their food stores and after checking the date to be sure they were still edible (if not slightly mushed together), he proudly deposited it next to the cups.

Raven got out a teabag of her favorite herbal tea brand and a small bottle of lemon juice to go with it.

"Are you sure you would not rather have some cocoa, friend Raven." Starfire asked worriedly. She did not understand why the empath would opt for something so bitter, when something much sweeter was readily available.

"I'm sure, Star." the half-demon answered, her nose scrunching up at the mere thought of something so sugary. The only thing of such sweetness she ever ate were waffles.

A few moments later the titans were comfortably gathered around the table, sipping their hot beverages and exchanging small talk, mainly about the days battle.

Robin complemented his team on a job well done, even if the torrential downpour had decreased their vision and soaked them.

While this was going on, Beast Boy grabbed a handful of the mini-puffs and tried to aim one into Raven's cup of tea. The first 2 missed their target completely and instead landed on the floor behind the girl. The 3th one looked like it was going to be a hit, if not for Raven using her powers to catch the sweet treat in mid air and throw it back into the changeling's face.

"Would you stop that?" she asked mildly irritated. Beast Boy had the grace to look slightly guilty, but quickly responded.

"I just don't get how you can drink something so disgusting, Rae."

"Like this." Raven deadpanned, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a swallow. Cyborg snorted at that, but Beast Boy just made a disgusted face.  
Noticing they both had about the same amount of liquid left in their respective cups, the boy had a sudden idea.

"I bet you I can drink the rest of your foul tea, before you get the rest of my deliciousness down your throat." He challenged, giving Raven a look.

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, but nodded her head anyway.

"Deal!" She declared, quickly exchanging the cups and starting a countdown, the rest of the Titans looking on in confusion.

"3...2...1..." The two teens counted simultaneously, grabbing the drinks and starting the contest. Beast Boy immediately gagged on the bitter taste and had to do everything in his powers not to simply spit the liquid all over his now laughing teammates.

Raven meanwhile, only had a foul look on her face, but easily shouldered through, finishing the cup of lukewarm chocolate milk, while the Changeling was still attempting to regain his breathing.

Starfire and Robin were both desperately stifling laughter by now, Cyborg had already tipped his chair backwards in a laughing fit, setting it back upright while rubbing the wetness from his human eye.

Raven just answered with a smug face. She didn't often indulge in childish shenanigans like these, but she did enjoy them occasionally, especially if she won.  
Beast Boy pushed her cup back towards her, the remaining tea still inside, with a frown on his face.

"So, what did I win anyway?" she asked. They hadn't exactly said there would be anything to win, but he had called it a bet, and she wanted to rub in her victory for a bit.

Just than a mischievous spark entered Beast Boy's eyes, leaning forward idly he quietly said: " Of course, a prize."

And in an instant, he breached the gap between them, for the second time in 3 days now. This time however, he actually went through with it. Their lips met and brushed each other for barely a second. Their cups on the tables cracked and exploded in a swirl of black energy.

Before Raven could properly realize what was happening, he had already backed away, running out of the room, roaring with laughter. He didn't want the other titans to see the satisfied grin on his face.

The rest of the team just sat there wide-eyed, too stunned to analyze what just happened. Raven quickly turned her back to them, not wanting them to see her red face either and the small smile she couldn't help from creeping onto her face.

Neither did she want to explain that the sudden destructiveness of her powers was not in fact caused by rage, but a whole different emotion...

* * *

 **I think this one is my favorite one so far. ^_^**

 **Quick shout out to the people that reviewed, you guys make me feel really special, so thank you for that.**  
 **More reviews are therefor always welcomed.**


	5. Sunset

**This chapter contains some info I took from the comics, just so you know.**

 **Also, minor trigger warning because there is talk about suicide for a little bit, nothing to serious. Just can't resist my angst.  
**

* * *

 **Sunset**

Raven slowly slid the door to the roof open, a soft breeze ruffling her hair as she did.  
It wasn't unusual rowdy in the tower today, but she still felt the need to come up here, to get some fresh air while meditating.

As dark and depressing as her room sometimes made her look, Raven did enjoy her own share of sunshine and outdoor experience from time to time.  
Just not too often or for too long at a time.

But she immediately sensed she was not alone here. Apparently Beast Boy had also felt the need to come outside, and he was standing straight across from her, on the edge of the balustrade, his back turned to her.

Raven idly wondered what he was doing there, he hadn't been in the common room, where Robin was beating Cyborg (for a change) at some random fighting game and Starfire was cheering them on overexcited as usual, the empath had simply assumed he was in his room, getting up to no good, as always.

She had opened the door without making any noise, so he hadn't noticed her arrival yet, even with his better than average hearing, and the girl had a moment to observe her teammate.  
Beast Boy looked unusually contemplative as he stood their, the same soft breeze that had just assaulted Raven gently blowing through his short hair, and a beautifully setting sun illuminating the scene in a gold-red glow.

It was nearing the end of October now, and it was slightly colder than Raven had expected. Maybe she had better go back inside and do her meditating somewhere else.  
Just as this thought crossed her mind, the changeling before her suddenly tensed, and she half-expected him to notice her and start a conversation.

Instead, he jumped off.

Raven felt like her heart had just stopped beating. It felt worse than the time she faced her father in her own mind, worse than when she realized she had indeed let Terra fool her, even worse than the moment she found out Malchior had been lying to her all along.

It was a good thing the roof was a pretty bare place, or anything in the vicinity would have been obliterated on the spot.

She ran over to the edge, frantically trying to keep her powers from escalating, having half a mind to jump after her comrade. Instead, a green hawk almost hit her straight in the face as it was using the air currents to gain height. It circled the roof, again losing altitude as it prepared to land again, now that it had seen her.

Raven felt like banging her head against a wall. Stupid, of course Beast Boy isn't suicidal, what the hell were you even thinking? How could you possibly forget he could fly?

She was still internally berating myself when the hawk was low enough to change back in a human, landing gracefully on his feet.  
Beast Boy was grinning wildly, oblivious to the panic he had just caused her. He could still see it on her face though, as she had not yet managed to make her expression completely neutral again.

Had she been the kind to resort to physical violence, she might have smacked that smile of his face then and there, but she didn't need to.  
It faded on its own as he gave her a concerned look.

"Hey Rae, what's wrong?" The boy sounded genuinely confused.

"It's nothing." She answered, relieved to hear her usual monotone had crept back in her voice. "Just don't do that again..."

Beast Boy cast his mind back to some minutes before. Apparently he was having a hard time figuring out what it was exactly what he had done wrong.  
"Flying?" he questioned after a pause.

"Jumping of the roof like an idiot." It wasn't much use lying to him now, he had seen her little outburst already. Besides, over the past few weeks she had learned Beast Boy was more understanding than Raven often gave him credit for, so she might as well be civil.

"It's just to gather some momentum." He shrugged. "Sure beats using the roof itself as a take-off ground, it's too..." Just than it seemed to connect in his brain and his eyes grew wide, the grin returning in full force.

"You thought I was jumping 'off' off?" The teen emphasized his meaning by quoting the air with his fingers.

She threw him an angry look. "And you find that funny exactly why?"

"Because it shows you do care for us!" he seemed excited for some reason.

Raven just raised her eyebrows some more. "I do. You know this." Though she could not completely stop the confusion lingering in her voice. Where exactly was Beast Boy going with this?

The changeling went over to the edge once more and stood on it again, walking the short length and balancing precariously on one leg. Raven had seen him do this before, a nervous habit he had developed god knows where. Whenever he become too excited, Beast Boy was unable to stand still, often engaging in stupid acrobatics to keep his hands and feet busy.

"Of course I know. We all know." He went on, without missing a beat. "But you don't show it that often, so I'm happy when you do. I just want to make you happy." He was doing a handstand now, still grinning at her from an upside-down position.

Happy? Raven was glad her hood was up, to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. She knew the boy had some weird obsession with making her smile, thinking it a challenge. But when had it changed into making her happy? Maybe she wasn't the only one changed by their many close encounters over the past few weeks.

"I bet you I can do this with one hand." Beast Boy called, pulling her from her silent reverie. He hadn't waited on an answer, and was already clenching the balustrade with one hand. Raven quickly crossed the distance and pulled lightly on his knee, making him land on his back at the right side of the drop.

"Very funny." she said sarcastically, before responding to his previous comment: "As long as you know, it doesn't matter if I show you. It's not that easy for me. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me?"

Raven sat herself on the edge this time, sitting cross-legged like her meditation position. Beast Boy quickly joined her, dangling his legs off the edge himself.

"From the moment I was old enough to remember, people have been telling me it is better to suppress my feelings. For myself, for the ones I love, for the entire world. My own mother was the one to tell me who I was and what I was capable of. And as a little girl, of course that was frightening."

She glanced over to him, and he seemed to be listening intently, but had no comment to offer. For this she was thankful, if he had interrupted her now, Raven might not have the courage to continue.

"There used to be this time, back in Azarath, when I tried to rebel against it. I guess even I had this naive time where I thought I could alter my faith by sheer will alone. It was bad, seeing my power spiral out of control like that. Destroying, breaking, hurting. I don't want it to happen again. I rather be careful, even if it makes me seem cold-hearted."

"We don't think you're cold-hearted!" Beast boy quickly interrupted, and Raven could tell he was being sincere. "We do know, and we do understand. I just... I just sometimes wish you could try harder." He averted his gaze.

Raven felt a sudden surge of anger. What was that even supposed to mean? She got up in a fluid movement, taking some steps towards the door in fury.  
"I said you wouldn't understand! You would never know what it's like, to have your own mother look at you like you are a monster!"

The shout rang out in the cold air, immediately followed by a loud breaking sound. Raven was fairly certain she had just shattered some windows on the T-tower. She wanted to storm through the door and not look back, but his sudden voice had her glued to her spot.

"I do." he muttered. Raven almost hadn't heard it, but it froze her insides. Beast Boy rarely felt like talking about his time as Garfield Logan. She swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"I do understand. After I got sick... After I got... cured. My parents were still there. They still loved me and they were relieved I wasn't dead. But it was not the same." The changeling had gotten up now as well, he was just behind her. She turned around to face him, seeing the hurt at the memories clearly reflected in his eyes.

"She knew I was still me. She was there when I changed. But in her eyes... I could see the doubt. Was it really her son she had brought back? Was it worth it, seeing what I'd become...?"

The boy had obvious trouble getting these words out his mouth and Raven felt like biting her tongue out for sparking this conversation in the first place.

Robin had had a long talk with all his teammates separately when he officially brought the Teen Titans into existence. Their past had of course also been a mandatory topic, but Raven herself knew everyone kept their explanations to the bare minimum.

It did no good talking about dead parents or lost dreams. In joining the Teen Titans, you leave the previous part of your life behind.

But talking about this could also bring a form of relief, as the empath was sure they were sharing just now.

They stood there in silence for some time, feeling like no words were needed to express their new understanding. They did understand each other better than either thought. And Raven felt a need to apologize, but couldn't quite bring herself to. She did not trust her voice to sound unbroken.

Beast Boy moved first, just one step, and he threw his arms around her, clasping her close to his body. Raven wasted no time in raising her arms herself, clasping her hands at his back and holding him tight. They were exactly the right height to be cheek to cheek and find comfort in each other's shoulder. She could feel his heat warm her body, and a couple of tears seeping into her cloak.

Her own eyes were suspiciously wet as well.

Raven wasn't sure how long they stood there. The sun had gone down behind the buildings now, the sky was afire with a cacophony of red and purple, golden clouds drifting in their midst. The last light of the day reflecting on the sea stretching around the tower.

It had been a while since either of them had felt so secured and cared for. They wouldn't mind if it lasted forever, just the two of them inside a sunset world.

But like all beautiful things, they fade away rather quickly.

The roof door opened suddenly, a lot less quietly than Raven's entrance had been. The three other Titans had evidently noticed the loudly shattering windows and gone in search of their missing teammates.

Seeing them both safe and sound (and in a rather intimate position to boot) made relief flood through them. Starfire immediately flew at them and wrapped them both in her arms as well.

"Friends, we are doing the ritual of showing affection through bodily contact, yes?" It was the Tamarenean's favorite earth ritual yet.

"Of course, Star." Beast Boy managed to wheeze, his trademark grin plastered on his face once more. The pressure kind of made him lose his breathe.

"Group hug!" Cyborg suddenly shouted, joining Starfire in the embrace and making her giggle in approval. She proceeded to throw puppy eyes at Robin until their leader also caved under her adorable excitement and reluctantly joined.

Raven had managed to get a mildly annoyed look on her face to suit the occasion, but inwardly she was smiling as well.

"Ok guys, I can't breath anymore." Beast boy finally managed to bring out. The team broke apart, a sort of excited buzzing in the atmosphere. The sun was setting on today, but there would be many more tomorrows for the five of them to enjoy.

* * *

 **Please review, it means to world to me.**

 **Which reminds me: quick shout out to the people who reviewed so far. You guys are the most awesome ever. Have some cookies!**  
 ***throws cookies at your face***


	6. Haunted house

**I almost didn't finish this one in time due to uni, but here it is.**

 **Not much to say about this one, though it may be useful to note I based the funfair on West-Europe (where I live) so I hope it isn't confusing in some parts.**

* * *

 **Haunted house**

Beast Boy still wasn't sure how Cyborg, Starfire and himself had convinced Robin they could take a day off to go to the fair. It probably was the 'if there will be crime today, it will be happening there, since so many people are joined together' argument. It didn't really sound like it made much sense to the changeling, but Cy had managed to bring it in a convincing way.

Though they all secretly theorized Robin only wanted to go because their last trip to a fair had almost ended in him and Starfire doing the smoochies, before her evil sister came by to ruin it.

Halloween was only 3 days away now, and the entire pier had been decorated as such. And of course the main attraction of the event was a giant, creepy haunted house at the far side of the fair.

Beast Boy was super hyped about going in there. Ironically, he was also frightened to death, but isn't that what Halloween was for? Some people may think it didn't make much sense to let yourself be scared for fun, but he certainly did.

There only remained the question of whom he could drag along to join him, because going alone is just no fun. He would take Cy, like most years, but last year a jump scare had surprised the poor half-machine so badly, he had given the actor an uppercut... with his metal arm.

So Beast Boy wasn't quite certain they would let Cyborg in this year.

He could take Starfire, but she just didn't seem to get the point of a haunted house. Or as she herself put it: purposefully forcing your body into a state of mental and physical distress, characterized by an unsteady hearth rhythm and elevated adrenaline levels.

And taking Robin just wasn't any fun. It wasn't that their leader couldn't get scared, but he was too logical. There was always the lingering realization that the entire thing was just an act, ruining any sense of fright the attraction may have.

So that left Beast Boy with Raven as only option. They had already well established the empath could get scared, but seeing as it was all fake in this case, he was fairly certain her powers wouldn't cause _too much_ trouble.

Otherwise he'd have to explain to the overseer yet again why one of his friends had injured one of the employees, and he just didn't feel up for that.

First however, there was an entire fair to visit, so that's what they did.

Starfire got her beloved cotton candy once more, even if she was slightly sad that there was no mustard to top it off.

The boys took each other on at the bouncing carts, Cyborg complaining rather loudly about all the enhancements he could make for these cart, since they were like children's toys.

Robin reminded his friend that that's exactly what they were.

The other titans visited the mirror palace, upon Starfire's request, Beast boy waited outside. Last time he visited one of these it had ended not so great, so he rather not go in. He was pleased though, by the large red mark on Raven's face and the grumpy look she sported upon coming out at the other end, both evidence that even she had not escaped walking face first into a mirror or two.

They visited the same stand they did last year, where you could throw a ball at a tower of tins to win stuffed animals.

Beast boy insisted he win Raven a prize, since he had done so previously, but it had been abandoned in their scuffle with the evil drones. Raven half-heartedly refused, but in the end she was standing with a stuffed green doggy in her hands. It kind of reminded her of the boy who won it for her.

Starfire also wanted to try, easily winning herself a pink elephant plush. Upon seeing what had occurred between her 2 other friends, she immediately offered it to Robin, who couldn't resist her pleased look and accepted the 'friendship offering', accompanied by loud laughing from Cyborg.

And at last, the moment Beast Boy had been waiting for had arrived. He was already jumpy in anticipation. They had reached the end of the pier, with the giant Halloween edition haunted house he so much wanted to visit.

"Me and Star are going to try the ferris wheel again this year." Robin announced, taking the hand of aforementioned girl. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, challenging anyone to ask to come with.

Cyborg just snorted. "I'm gonna get some grub. Hopefully they still have that barbecue place from last year." He jabbed a thumb over at the food stands he intended to visit.

"Well, guess that just leaves you and me, Rae." The changeling announced, entirely too happy. Raven just raised her eyebrows.

"How so? I'm kind of hungry too..." She started off to follow Cyborg, but Beast Boy grabbed the hem of her cape and wouldn't let go.

"Come on, Raven. I don't want to go alone. Please? PLEASE..." He whined urgently. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you scared?" She asked, not expecting him to answer with a full-mouthed: "Yes."

The half-demon almost gagged at that, but those huge innocent green eyes would not be ignored and she tagged along anyway. Secretly, she enjoyed spending time with Beast Boy alone. Ever since the roof episode things had been different between them. Still a constant tug-of-war between irritating and annoyed, but less hostile and more friendly.

Besides, haunted houses were pretty cool. Her room looked like one anyway.

While standing in line, Raven observed the other people and warning signs. 'Not suitable for people with hearth problems', 'not suitable for pregnant women'.  
Didn't say anything about meta-humans with demonic powers.

Let's just hope she didn't bring the house down on them, literally. That would be a pain in the ass to explain.

"What's the big appeal in these kinds of things anyway?" she questions, seeming bored with the entire thing, but actually she was pretty amused.

Beast Boy looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head. "What do you mean 'the appeal'? It's just fun. And it gives an adrenaline rush, so I guess Starfire was kind of right."

They had reached the front of the line by now, paid for 2 tickets and waited to be allowed to enter the attraction itself. It was one of those walk-through houses, with creepy atmosphere and a whole bunch of actors to scare the living crap out of you. They let the visitors in with a few minutes pause between them, to make sure it didn't get to crowded and everyone had the full horror experience.

When they were allowed to enter, Beast Boy and Raven entered a dark hallway full of fake cobwebs and askew paintings. They walked down it slowly, creepy noises coming from the speakers hidden in the walls. Beast Boy was right in front of her, since he had also been first in line, so she had to alter her pace so as not to walk into him. The green teen went very slowly, probably a side-affect from being frightened so much.

The lights did the typical flickering thing so reminiscent of horror games, making both slightly anxious. Just up ahead was a corner, and as they almost reached it, something instantly jumped out at them.

Eyes completely white with no pupils, pale as a corpse with blood dripping from his mouth.  
Raven had to appreciate the effort some make-up artist had obviously done to make this actor look good. Beast Boy... not so much.

The poor guy had jumped back, letting out an undignified scream, every muscle in his young body unnaturally tensed.

Than he began to laugh. Raven almost wondered if Beast Boy had gone mad in the head, but he just started walking again after the actor moved aside.

"Isn't this fun?" he mused out loud.

"I guess." Raven answered. She was wondering about the weird combination of emotions she had just sensed coming from her teammate. She knew a lot of people didn't feel solely fear. Fright was almost always accompanied with another emotion, most times stress or anger. These caused the traditional fight or flight reactions.

Beast Boy had displayed something rarer though, something she didn't often found people to feel.

Excitement. And a disproportional amount of it. She had heard of it before and just than Star's words came back to her.

"Starfire was right, you _are_ an adrenaline junkie." she was barely able to keep the amusement from her voice. He looked back over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, unsure if that was a compliment or if he should get offended.

"What?" Beast Boy managed to bring out, just to be interrupted when another person jumped them. In some form of warped instinct he grabbed the girls shoulders and pushed her forward, hiding himself behind her body.

Raven had to admit she was surprised this time as well and barely avoided destroying something with her powers. Luckily the ever present though that she was just at a carnival managed to sustain her.

And the fact that she wasn't entirely alone also helped.

The actor let out a booming laugh at their reaction, before allowing them to pass through. Raven continued the conversation as if they had not been disturbed.

"You are addicted to the rush your body experiences when it releases adrenaline and endorphins due to frightful or dangerous situations. It's what causes you to be a show off and actively seek out confrontation all the time." she stated matter-of-factly, her monotone returning in full force.

The poor changeling just raised his eyebrows and looked utterly lost. He barely got a word from what she just said. Something about him being on drugs?

Seeing the obvious confusion on the shape-shifters face, she decide to word it in terms even he would be able to understand.

"You're a reckless idiot..." she said. Raven just had to smirk at the fake affronted look on Beast Boy's face at that.

The look instantly vanished when the haunted house mimicked a shadow creeping along the wall right at them and both let out a sudden scream. The half-demon was pleased to note that, somehow, her exclamation sounded slightly less squeaky compared to that of her companion.

In a weird way, she considered his behavior kind of adorable. Maybe getting scared for money wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Enjoy this virtual cake with me! *gets out cake***  
 **  
You want in on that? start reviewing!  
**


	7. Halloween

**Besides the obvious BBRae in this fic, I may have also accidentally on purpose have RobStar as well**

* * *

 **Halloween**

Lighting cracked the night, making shadows contrast on the walls. The full moon sat still in the sky, surrounded by a small amount of stars. All in all, it was the most perfect Halloween night the titans could have wished for, as far as creepiness was concerned.

The 5 superheroes had gathered in the common room, since nobody felt like going to sleep early on such a spooky night. It was approaching midnight now and they had already seen a rerun of wicked scary 1, 2 and even 3. Meanwhile they ate the left-over pumpkin soup and an assorted collection of sweets and sours.

Being officially out of 'wicked scary' movies to watch, besides Starfire was already frightened enough as it was, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to take each other on in a racing game. Raven floated at the edge of the couch reading a book. Star was happy for the distraction caused by her cheering the boys on in their competitive gaming. Robin would play the winner, for now he was cleaning his utility belt.

"You're going down, grass stain." The half-robot said enthusiastically, hunched over and handling the controller with surprising speed.  
"Watch me, Tin Man." The changeling responded, bouncing around in his seat, almost matching Cy's speed of finger movements.

"Go, friend Beast Boy." Starfire cheered. "Kick the butt." The Tamarenean usually took turns in who to cheer on, to make sure no-one felt left out. Robin couldn't help but smile at the girls kind consideration.

It was actually quite a thrilling game, the scores always keeping in the same rage, never more than 100 points apart. It could be anyone's win.  
The finish line was in sight, any minute now, the 2 virtual cars would cross it and the Titans would get a photo finish to declare the winner. Robin had stopped fiddling with his gear and become enraptured in the competition and even Raven had glanced up from her book.

Just when the cars crossed the line, the clock chimed midnight and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, casting eerie shadows across the walls. Almost simultaneously a boom of thundered sounded, breaking the tense silence. Something else popped as well and the lights lost their glow, both the TV and Gamestation returning to blackness.

A power failure.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Both gamers screamed in unison, and Robin looked disappointed they would never learn the outcome of this particular game. Not to start about the facts it was about to be his turn gaming, and now he couldn't.

The boy wonder was pulled out his reverie when he felt a vice-like grip encasing his upper left bicep. It was a certain very freaked out Tamarenean princess, squeezing his arm like there's no tomorrow.

"Friends, I seem to have lost my ability of sight." She said panicky. Robin recalled how her home-planet of Tamaran was not familiar with the concept of electricity. Their planet was at such a close rage to the sun, the light was practically scourging through the day and multiple moons illuminated the landscape by night. When extra vision was needed, they could always make a fire.

"It's okay, Star." He quickly reassured the girl clutching his limb. "It's probably just a fuse that blew out because of the lightning. We don't have any electricity, so the lights go out. Cyborg can replace it."

Starfire was not completely sure what her leader had just said, but gathered there was no reason for fear. She still did not let go, though.

"It doesn't matter that Cy can fix it!" Beast Boy yelled out. "I was reaching a new high score, but now it's all gone! GONE!"

Raven rolled her eyes at his silliness, but it was too dark for anyone to notice.

"Nah, you weren't. I would have definitely won." The half-robot responded (to which his green friend only huffed) and got off of the floor. "Don't worry, Star. I'll get this sorted out as soon as possible." He said, giving the girl a reassuring pat on the head as he circled the coach and went towards the stairs, seeing as the power was also needed to use the elevator.

Raven had a sudden realization. "Don't we have some kind of emergency generator?" she wondered out loud.

"We do." Robin responded, also getting up, having finally been released out of the Alien's grip. "But it only activates if the blackout is caused by some kind of outside tempering, like a villain trying to sabotage the tower. If the lightning hit the electricity mast straight on, as it most likely did, the fuse blows out without activating the generator."

He turned to Starfire. "But seeing as I'm unsure how long it will take to repair this, why don't we find some candles and flashlights." He activated a small bulb on his belt, so at least he could safely find his way around to the storage rooms. The red-head nodded and followed their leader out of the room.

Raven had laid her book aside by now. Even with her superior eyes it was a pain to try reading when you could barely make anything out. Beast Boy was quietly sulking just a few feet to her left.

"Are you really that mad about a stupid game?" She questioned. Normally she wouldn't really care about something so trivial, but it beat sitting in the dark doing nothing, and didn't feel like going to her room.

"Nah, it's not about the stupid race." he murmured, extending his arm towards her, so he could scoot his way over towards her without falling of the couch. In the dark, his hands accidentally brushed her bare leg and she briefly marveled at how soft they were, as opposed to the roughness you would expect from a fighter.

It was a good thing they were unable to see each other blush due to the lack of illumination.

Beast Boy hesitated a moment. He was not one to talk about his feelings openly, rather hide them behind a mask of jokes and shrugs, allowing his natural positive attitude to tide him over.

It worked most of the time, the only time he could remember feeling the need to talk about his emotions was back when the Terra thing was going down, that was pretty long ago.

In that respect, he reassembled Raven more than his other teammates, even if he was a complete drama queen when it came to other things.

Maybe it was that realization, combined with the secrecy a dark room allowed you, that made him say: "It's just that Cyborg is always making fun of me. Robin too. And I know they're just teasing. I mean, I can be a real jerk to them as well, but..."

He stopped and when no answer was forthcoming, the changeling wondered if Raven had just teleported to her room and left him alone, stranded in a dark room.

"But?" The empath inquired, no trace of the usual boredom reflected in her tone. So she was actual listening? He quickly went on before she could bale yet.

"But sometimes I wonder if they don't think I'm really annoying. Like, maybe they just pretend to like me because we live in the same building and all, but they secretly think I'm stupid."

Another silence followed, not an awkward one, but balancing somewhere between comfortable and intimate. Beast Boy suddenly realized he had been holding his breath in anticipation and tried to release it inconspicuously. Just when he was beginning to think Raven had actually left this time, she spoke again making him jump.

"You _are_ annoying." She said, making him draw back a bit, but she intercepted him by putting a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "But in a younger sibling kind of way." she quickly continued.

Raven found herself wishing the lights were back on, so she could see the look in those green orbs right now. As that was not possible however, she went on anyway.

"Maybe that's the reason. Because you act so childish and easy-going all the time, we just assume you can bounce back from anything. But I guess we should have noticed. _I_ should have noticed." She trailed of for a second. Had she just said that out loud? She could practically feel her face turning pink.

"If something is bothering you, just say so. We care, we can help..." Raven knew she was the most empathic of the team, but she was starting to sound like Dr. Phill or something.

Beast Boy interrupted her with a snort. "Like you're one to talk. You always crop everything up inside, even if we want to help you."  
Raven knew it was true, so she didn't have an immediate response, just a lame pout he couldn't see anyway.

"Then we should both open up more, I guess..." She murmured.

"Deal." he replied.

"Fine." She bit back

More silence.

"I'll start." he said, and just like that, bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
They had been sitting in the dark for a while now, so their eyes had adjusted enough to be able to see vague outlines of each other.

This kiss was nothing like the short peck they had shared after the beverage incident. Evidently, it was way longer, but also more loving, heated.  
It took barely a moment for Raven's mind to catch up, cracking a coffee cup on the table, and start returning the gesture.  
Beast Boy's hands moved to her hips, pushing back slightly, so her body was in between the coach arm and his body, allowing for more leverage. Raven in turn raised her hands behind his head, treading her finger lightly through the short olive hair at the nape of his neck.

As he deepened the kiss slightly, she could feel the sharpness of his incisors brush against her lips, sending an excited shiver through her body. Another cup exploded.

Raven tried to distract her mind with other thoughts, before her stray powers broke anything important.

She wondered what was taking Robin and Starfire so long to get some simple candles. What in the world could 2 people be doing in a storage room that was so darn interesting. Maybe something very similar to the activity she and Beast Boy were currently engaged in.

The two superheroes broke apart to catch their breath, not moving away from each other at all, their exhales mingling between them.

"That was..." The changeling began, but before his could finish his sentence, the door whizzed open, coincidentally at exactly the moment lighting cracked the sky.

Both teens let out a scream. Raven almost threw Robin and Starfire through the wall from fright, but could reel in her powers at the last moment. Beast boy was behind the couch, almost cowering in fear.

The 4 stared at each other for a moment, before all began to laugh.

"Friends, we have found the sticks of fire." Starfire announced, with a box of candles in her hands. Robin was cradling 2 flashlights.

"Great. I'll get the matches." Beast Boy was already moving over to the kitchen, glad to remove himself from this slightly tense situation.

But the universe was against him once again, as just as he was about to open the drawer, the overhead light sprang back into life. Cyborg had evidently fixed their fuse box.

Starfire looked disappointed for a moment, she had been looking forward to lighting candles, but diverted her attention to her friends, when she saw...

"Friend Raven, your face is quiet red, are you getting sick?" She flew over to her startled teammate, scrutinizing her curiously. "Friend Beast Boy as well? Are you ill again?"

Raven bit her tongue, she might well sink through the ground right now. Until she saw something interesting.

"What about you guys? Or has Robin suddenly decided to start wearing your lipstick?"  
She said, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

A red glow tinged the Tamarenean's bronze skin as everybody looked over at their leader, who seemed to be wishing his utility belt had an invisibility function. Or at least a self-destroy.

"Dude, is that a hickey?" Beast boy suddenly said, his usual joking demeanor quickly returning now that he wasn't the only one in an awkward conversation.

Both couples just stared at each other for a few seconds before they could hear distinctly metal footsteps coming up the stairs and both Raven and Robin spoke at the same time:

"Nobody tells Cyborg!"

* * *

 **Everybody that reviewed is my hero, I love you guys. You make me feel wonderful. Still feel free to review this last chapter, it makes me happy.**

 **Signing off.**


End file.
